In a traditional display, in general, an external driving chip is used to drive pixels on a display panel to display a picture. However, to reduce the amount of elements and lower manufacturing cost, currently, a technique of manufacturing a structure of a driving circuit directly on a display panel has been gradually adopted, for example, a technique of Gate On Array (GOA). In a display panel adopting a GOA technique, a gate driving circuit comprising multiple stages of shift register units is used to provide scanning signals.
However, a traditional shift register unit generally includes two clock signals opposite in phase, in which a turn-on level occupies a relatively long time, and therefore, a threshold voltage drift may occur in a TFT receiving the clock signals after long hours of operation, thus impacting stability of a shift register unit.